


Sometimes I Write Headcanons

by someonethatsfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fifth Year Anniversary, Headcanon, How did they kiss for the first time?, I Blame Tumblr, I need a place to store them so here they are, M/M, Sometimes I write head canons, XF, confession time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/pseuds/someonethatsfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been inspired throughout my time in this fandom to write head canons for how I imagine things might have gone down.  This is going to be my place to keep them all.  So this will be ongoing and each chapter will stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. This is a work of fiction.

Something was off with Harry. Maybe not _off_. But definitely not quite right. Louis can’t quite believe how easily he’s fallen into a friendship with this strange and wonderful curly boy, but he’s pretty sure fate’s involved somehow. Funny he'd never given much thought about fate until recently. It’s just that it's never been this simple for him before. Not with anyone. They finish one another’s sentences, are attached at the hip and are almost always in sync. Of course, he likes the other boys as well, but there’s a special connection with Harry and Louis can’t quite put his fingers on what it is.

Perhaps that’s why he can’t seem to stop touching him. Louis doesn’t understand why he feels inexplicably drawn to him- it's almost magnetic. It’s practically a constant that he finds his fingers pulling at Harry’s curls or poking into one of his dimples. And Louis would stop if he truly felt it bothered Harry, but it’s almost the complete opposite. Harry leans into his touches sometimes nuzzling him, not unlike a cute kitten. That’s why tonight he can feel that something is off. Because Harry swatted his fingers away earlier and seems nervous about something. Louis just can’t figure out what the problem is.

“Harreh?" Harry turns his big green eyes towards Louis in question with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He’s nervous. Louis can feel it radiating off of him in waves. "Harreh. You know you can talk to me, right?” he asks him earnestly.

Harry doesn’t answer him though, just blinks slowly at him in response.

“Are you nervous about our upcoming performance or summat?”

“No. ’S not it,” Harry continued to worry his bottom lip between his teeth and Louis got lost for a second staring at it. God, how were his lips so pink? And soft? They looked really really soft as well. _And also, why is he thinking about Harry's lips?_ When Louis lifted his eyes to meet Harry’s again he noticed that Harry’s eyes were focused on his own lips and that was…well Louis honestly wasn’t quite sure what to make of that to be honest. He cleared his throat to get Harry’s attention and when Harry looked back up, his eyes were slightly dilated and his cheeks were tinted pink. “Harreh?” He tried again.

Louis shuttered a little when he felt Harry’s hand brushing against his own tentatively and then in a more emboldened move, curling around his fingers. Louis is slightly terrified and hyper aware of the fact that he’s no longer breathing as he waits so see what comes next.

“Is this okay, Louis?” Harry chokes out in barely a whisper. This time, Louis is the one who loses his words as he simply nods his head up and down.

Harry lets out a long exhale of breath at that and then leans forward pressing his forehead against Louis’ and Jesus Christ Louis might pass out. _Is this even happening right now? Surely it can’t be._

“Lou…?” Harry whispers out again, “I can’t stop thinking about it, Lou.”

“Thinking about what Hazza?” Louis really can’t believe he’s actually found his voice.

“I can’t stop thinking about how much I wanna kiss you,” Harry breathes out as if he’s releasing a weight that’s been holding him down and _holy shit. This really is happening._ Louis feels like his head might explode. He’s certain he can hear the blood rushing through his veins. Everything else except Harry’s honest eyes and the hand holding his own seems to fade away. Every sound is intensified, the most obvious being the pounding of his own heart which he wonders if Harry can actually hear.

Because suddenly it all makes sense. He’d been so stupid, so completely blind- he’d never known. But of course now that Harry’s said the words, everything seems so clear now. He wants this too. More than anything. He wants to feel if his lips are really as soft as they look. So without thinking, not allowing any doubts to creep in, he closes the distance between them and presses his lips to Harry’s.

It’s instantaneous when it happens. Sparks are flying and Louis knows without a doubt it’s never felt like this before for him. He’d kissed his fair share of girls back in Donnie and was never impressed. Hell, he’d even wondered if something was wrong with him because nothing ever felt quite right.

Not until now that is. This is perfection. Harry’s lips are every bit as soft as Louis thought they’d be and he tastes like mint and boy and Louis’ not sure if this is wrong or how he’s supposed to feel about this. All that he knows for sure is that he doesn’t want it to end. And when he swallows a low whimper of Harry’s, his hands automatically reach up to tangle in his curls, tugging just a little harder than he’s ever dared to before. Everything disappears. Everything except soft lips, pressing with perfect pressure against his own. Soft hair wrapped around his fingers. Slight gasps of minty breath mingling with his own and sighs of content happiness.

Minutes pass or maybe hours, Louis really has no idea. Finally though, they stop to press their foreheads against one another in order to catch their breath and Louis finds Harry’s green eyes staring into his own. He blinks back at him as they both smile stupidly at one another.

“Please tell me we can do that again, Lou,” Harry finally breaks the silence and Louis is giggling helplessly because this so cannot be real. How had Louis not figured this out sooner? It seemed so simple now.

In lieu of a response, Louis closes the distance between them again already desperate to taste him again. His smiley, curly boy. Because he supposes this was how it was always meant to be. Harry is his boy. He guesses he has been all along.

Fate sure is a funny thing…


	2. Happy Anniversary

Something was sitting on his chest and it didn't feel one bit like Louis' warm and sometimes scratchy face. Not at all, in fact. No. This felt more like an envelope, Harry thought, as he woke up a little bit more from the good dream he'd been having.

Cracking one eye open slowly, he immediately caught sight of Louis sitting beside him looking every bit like a happy child in a candy store. His smile was blinding and his body was positively vibrating as he bounced up and down.

"Happy Anniversary, baby!" Louis excitedly gushed, "Come on!  Open it!"

"What'd you do?" Harry aimed a half-serious frown in his direction.  You already gave me the pearl the other day!  I thought we agreed, Lou?" Harry was only mildly annoyed given the fact that he loved receiving presents. Even if they had promised, being spoiled still made him feel cherished and loved. Plus, it was impossible to be angry with his fiancé when he was smiling like this.

Louis' happiness was contagious and had been since ever since the day they'd first met. Harry had fallen under his spell instantly and five years later he was still helpless to his infectious laughter and smile.

"I didn't break our promise or spend any money on this, I promise. Come ON Hazza!  Open it already!" Louis insisted as he pulled Harry up into a sitting position on their bed.

Harry held onto the envelope as he situated himself into a crossed legged position that mirrored Louis' own. Before opening the envelope, he leaned over to softly press his lips to Louis'. "Happy Anniversary, sweet cheeks," he murmured against his lips.

"I love you, babycakes. Now, do the thing before I open it meself!"  Harry couldn't help the giggle that erupted because happy and excited Louis was truly a gift in and of itself. Whatever was inside the envelope would only be a close second. Nothing could ever mean more to him than this man sitting directly in front of him.

Louis slapped his leg lightly, "Harreh!” he whined.  “Now for God's sake!  I'm not getting any younger and neither are you!"

"Alright alright!  Geez!" Harry feigned exasperation and then proceeded to open the envelope painfully slowly.

Louis was bouncing on his knees now watching him expectantly while one of his hands remained on Harry's knee squeezing it repeatedly. Harry wondered belatedly what could possibly have Louis this riled up that could fit inside an envelope.

It was almost making Harry anxious. He was quite certain that his gift wouldn't stand a chance to matching up to Louis'. Had he written him another song?  Because Harry was an absolute wreck when Louis had first sang him ‘Strong’ and Maybe he should've thought of something bigger and better?  After all, this was five years for them. That was kind of a big deal now that he thought about it.

He chanced one last glance at Louis before grabbing out a handful of papers and shifting his eyes to the top of the first page.   **'Application'** was printed at the top in thick black lettering with a whole paragraph underneath of it. Harry couldn't even focus on the full scope of the words; his eyes frozen on _'adoption agency'_.  Everything else was a blur to him as tears escaped the corners of his eyes without his permission.

"Lou?" he barely choked out, searching his eyes frantically.

"It's time, baby. We've both been ready for a while now."

"I know, but...," his words trailed off. Thoughts immediately flew to their current contracts, not fully expired yet.

"This take time, love. It won't be tomorrow. By the time we're matched up, we'll be with the new team already." Louis assured him. Harry realized that he had dropped the papers in shock and that his hands were now securely being held by Louis' as he ran soothing thumbs over them.

"We're gonna have a baby?" Harry finally whispered out through his tears.

"We are," was Louis' surprisingly calm reply.

"But the lads?" Harry asked, once again plagued with worry.

"Will be thrilled to be uncles," Louis finished for him.

"Oh my God," Harry breathed out in a fog of disbelief.

Louis' eyes were shining with his own tears that hadn't spilled over, but were there just the same. Harry knew he was waiting. He was waiting to make sure that Harry was okay with this which obviously he was. He was still shaking from nerves but he was more than okay about this.

They'd been to hell and back and while none of it had been their fault, they’d aged in the process, gotten somehow older and wiser.  Everyone had told them that it was young love - puppy love - and that it would never last.  No one had banked on them still being together now, five years later.  Stories were printed all over their skin that spoke of their love and dedication and even that hadn’t been enough to convince some stubborn people.  But none of that mattered anymore.

“Get here,” Harry demanded of Louis, pulling him firmly so that he landed in his lap.  They sat there in one another’s arms smiling stupidly at each other through dried tears.  “We’re gonna be dads.” Harry smiled at Louis again.

“We are,” Louis stated again, simply. “I can’t wait to be a dad with you.”

“We’re gonna have a tiny Tommo.” Harry grinned.

“What if they’re a girl?” Louis smiled back, his eyes crinkled up into half-moons.

“They’ll still be a tiny Tommo,” Harry insisted.

“I love you, Harry.” Louis took his face in his hands and pressed their lips together again.

“God, I love you so much, Lou,” Harry breathed out leaning his forehead against Louis’.  “Happy Anniversary, sweetcheeks.”

“Happy Anniversary, babycakes.”  

They sat like that for a moment quietly watching each other with matching smiles until Louis sat back abruptly and looked at Harry seriously.

“What?” Harry asked.  “What’s wrong?” he said biting his bottom lip.

“Babe.  Tonight at the show…” Louis trailed off.

A big smile spread across Harry’s face.  “Don’t worry.  I won’t even mention the word anniversary.”

Louis tilted his head at Harry clearly not taking him at his word.

“Much.  I won’t mention it much.” he promised with his brightest smile.

“You know, this time next year you can sing it to the whole world.  If you want to, that is.” Louis tacked onto the end.  He knew full well that Harry did want to.  They both did.

“Oh, I’m going to.  You can count on it.  I’ll sing about you and us and someday I’ll sing about our babies too.” Harry assured him before leaning in to connect their lips once more.

“Ugh.  You’re a giant sap.  I don’t know why I even put up with you at all.” Louis spoke into his mouth.

“Lies.  You love me.  You want me to be your baby daddy.” Harry smiled at him.

“I do,” Louis beamed back.

“I do too,” Harry answered him.  They were gonna be okay.  They were engaged and happy and about to start a family.  Syco was almost a distant memory and everything in front of them looked so much brighter.  Harry rubbed his fingers absentmindedly over the pearl necklace that Louis had given him and felt an overwhelming surge of warmth and happiness as he let the security of their future settle around him like a blanket.  

He’d never have guessed it himself five years back, but he would always thank the stars and the moon for bringing the two of them together.  Louis had told him on that first day that he knew Harry was destined to be a star and he hadn’t been wrong, but he hadn’t seen the full picture.  Because Louis shined as brightly as the sun.  Harry saw it that very first day it then and it was still true now.  Together, they were sunshine and star bright and Harry felt blessed in so many ways that he had such an amazing person to share this journey of life with.

 **  
** He smiled to himself as he thought of the ways in which he could secretly share his joy with his fans that night, knowing full well that there was no way he’d let this special occasion go by without acknowledging it in some way.  They’d figure it out, too.  Somehow they always did.  And soon they wouldn’t have to decipher his messages from code.  They would be open for the world to see and that was what Harry looked forward to the very most - a future with the man he loved and a family they shared together that they didn’t have to hide.   _Soon.  It was coming very soon._

 


	3. Maybe We Could Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home really messed me up...sorry.

**At the XF house**  

Harry was hanging out with Louis in the lounge again as had become customary for them by now.  In the short time since they'd moved in, the two of them were basically always together. They were inseparable, and that was more than okay with Harry.  Tonight they were simply relaxing. Harry was lying down on one of the sofas with his head positioned right next to Louis’ legs where he sat watching a muted footie match.  His eyes were pressed closed and he was humming softly whilst listening to Louis as he rattled on and on about lord knows what. Harry didn't care to be honest. He loved spending time with Louis and could listen to him talk all day long so he just nodded along as he explained why he would never ditch the Rovers in favor of Man U for the tenth time.

After a brief pause in what had been non-stop chatter, Louis continued on in a much softer voice.   "So... I broke up with Hannah”

Harry’s eyes popped open and he looked back towards Louis, but Louis didn’t meet his eyes.  Instead, he was gazing at the television and Harry wondered if he was gonna continue.  He definitely wanted to hear this.  “Why?” he chose to ask him simply.

“I just felt like...it just didn't feel right.  It didn't feel like I thought it would."

“Was she upset?”  Harry desperately wanted to keep Louis talking, but his heart was starting to race a little bit and it was hard to speak.  

“Nah.  ‘M pretty sure she expected it if I’m honest.  We never did much more than kiss.  I kinda think she knew that I wasn’t that into her.  I felt a little bad about it, but really this is for the best I think.”

Harry really wishes that Louis would look at him so he could get a better read on how he’s feeling right now.  Because he’s about to do something really scary.  He’s more nervous than he’s ever been.  Even more than he was at his first audition.  It feels like he’s about to jump off a cliff with no hang glider, but he's gonna do it.  He is.

Louis is absentmindedly twirling his finger through his curls and it feels so good.  He never wants him to stop, but he knows that this is his chance and he intends to take it.  So before he can chicken out, he breathes it out quickly like a rush of hot air, "I tried dating a girl in my school back home and the same thing happened to me."

Steadying himself, he takes a deep breath of air and continues, "I figured it out, though. It wasn't her.  She was lovely.  It’s...it was me. I think I like boys." The last part comes out in a whisper, so quiet it’s possible Louis didn’t even hear him.

Except that he did.  Because Louis' hand stops moving in his hair almost instantly and everything is too quiet. Harry is terrified, but he has to do this.  He has to see.  So he opens his eyes and finds Louis staring down at him with his eyes shining.

After a slow blink he smiles at Harry and whispers back, "I think I might like boys too". Then he coughs a little and says, "Well- one boy actually."

Harry's heart is now doing triple time and it feels as if his smile is gonna split his face in two.  He’s not sure who moved first but suddenly Louis is leaning down over him and they're kissing upside down Spider-Man style.  And it’s damn well near perfect.  Until it gets even better, that is.

Louis sits up mid kiss and pulls Harry up to a sitting position.  Before Harry can even wonder what’s happening or why they’re not kissing anymore, Louis has straddled his lap and pressed his lips against his once again.  And Harry was wrong before because this is perfect.  It’s everything.

It feels a bit like he’s floating because seriously, what the hell?  How can kissing possibly be this good?  It never was before.  But that’s the crazy part.  It is that good and they kiss for hours it seems, although truly it probably isn’t long before Niall walks in and laughs at them muttering, “Finally!  Leeyum! You owe me five quid!”

**A few weeks later...**

Things just kinda happen from there. They're always together but they still haven't defined it. Hannah is long gone and they're probably boyfriends now, but neither of them has said it yet.  Harry isn’t sure why since it seems so obvious that they are, but he can’t deny he’s a little nervous to bring it up.  What if Louis doesn’t want to be his boyfriend?

He keeps it bottled up until one night when they're lying in bed and Harry gets brave. "I'm never gonna want a girl ever again, Louis. I'm never gonna want anyone else, actually. What if...maybe this could just be enough?  We could be enough?  Maybe you could be mine and I could be yours."

His fears are calmed instantly when Louis tears up and tells him that he already was Harry's. He had been ever since the toilets. And then he tells him through wet lashes and his beautiful smile, "You will always be enough for me, Harreh.”  They’re kissing again and this time it’s even better than all the times before now because Louis agreed to be his and it feels like he won the lottery.  He doesn’t even care if they win X-Factor because nothing else matters to him as long as Louis wants this as much as he does.

**Five Years Later**

They’re still together.  They’ve been to hell and back with their team fighting for their relationship and their right to be together openly.  They’re done with the lies.  Enough is enough already.

They’re both famous now and have traveled extensively around the world having the greatest adventures.  Together.  Always together.  Harry can’t imagine if he’d had to do this without Louis.  It’s unthinkable.  He refuses to even entertain the thought.  Because Louis has always been there, strong, protective and sure.

Years ago, Louis had told Harry that he felt like a lot like home to him and Harry’s eyes had shined brightly back at him with unshed tears as he told him, “You are my home.”

No matter how bad things had gotten, they always managed to reconnect in bed at night where they would grip one another's hands tightly and with their bodies intertwined, make quiet promises to one another.  Harry always tells Louis that he is his home and reminds him that he loves him.  Which he truly does- with all of his heart.  He will never understand how he got so lucky, but he will always be grateful that he did.

Louis always whispers back, "You will always be enough for me. You're more than I ever could've wanted.  So much more.”  Harry knows this.  Of course he does.  Louis has always been the more romantic one between the two of them.  He always made sure that Harry knew that his love was returned tenfold.

“We’re so close, baby.  We’re so close now."  Louis tells him tonight as they lay in bed with Louis’ front pressed flush to Harry’s back and his arms hold him tight.

“I know,” Harry replies quietly with a smile on his face because he does know.  They’re gonna make it.  Together, they will make it through anything.

**  
  
**

 


	4. Who Fell in Love First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen is a menace and asks me these questions randomly. When I'm least expecting it.

This is actually a complicated question...  

Because, you see, Harry _knew_ that he was in love first, but technically it was probably Louis who fell first and that boy fell hard. See, the very first time that Louis set eyes on Harry he was done for, but he couldn't understand why.  It was almost infuriating to him that he couldn't stop staring at the boy with the curls.   All that he knew was that he couldn't - his eyes constantly searched him out and followed him around the room.  And why, God, why did he find his dimples so endearing?  He wanted to poke his fingers in them for God's sake.  What the hell was that all about? It was more than a little unnerving that he found himself thinking about Harry more so than Hannah and even though he wasn’t ready to admit to himself the reason why, he gently let her go.

 

Once that was settled, he found himself sinking even further into the curly boy’s charms.  Was he a magician?  Because he was intoxicating.  Harry’s big green eyes could hold him captive for days with the way that they stared at him unblinking, completely enraptured and one hundred percent happy to listen to every word Louis spoke. He imagined that he could wax poetic about the price of cereal and Harry would still be listening intently as if Louis had all the answers to all the questions there ever were.

 

Louis yearned to be close to him as much as possible, craved the proximity. He found Harry’s singing voice hypnotic and the way that the boy laughed so physically with his full body sent Louis into a nonstop stream of his own giggles which he tried to hide behind his hand.  The longing that he had to be by his side quickly transitioned into the need to constantly touch him.  Whether he was tugging his curls or poking his finger into one of his dimples, Louis had one of his hands on the boy consistently and strangely enough, Harry didn’t seem to mind one bit.  In fact, quite the opposite.  He practically thrived on the attention. It should be noted that although slightly sad and pathetic, it was true that Louis had caved.  Poking his finger into Harry’s dimples was an actual thing now. He wasn’t proud, but also it wasn’t Louis’ fault.  Not really.  They were just so pokable.

 

Needless to say, it didn’t take long before they shared their first tentative kiss complete with the awkward bumping of noses and breathless giggles.  Sweet innocent kisses and touches paved way shortly to frantic touching and heat like he’d never experienced or known before.  Of course Louis knew that he liked Harry.  He liked him very much, in fact.  So much so that the other boys had taken to rolling their eyes and making gagging sounds at their antics and really, he couldn’t blame them.  They were a bit extra to say the least.  Always in one another’s pockets and glued at the hips, but somehow, he couldn’t stop even if he’d wanted to.

 

The thing is that even though Louis felt like he was addicted to Harry, he was hesitant to put a name to what they were.  And that was probably okay because the lack of a label never seemed to bother his boy or at least he never said so.  Until one day he did.  “Are we boyfriends, Lou?” green doe eyes locked on his blinking at him innocently.

 

A huge smile spread across Louis’ face instantly, the word ‘boyfriends’ settling over him like a warm cloak, making his heart beat a little bit faster and feel a little bit lighter.  “I’d like to think so, Curly.”  Harry’s answering smile was so beautiful that Louis could barely breath for a moment as he allowed himself to appreciate their new status.  It felt like a declaration.   _Boyfriend._  Louis had a boyfriend.

 

The intensity of their schedule and lives in the beginning translated to their relationship as well.  It wasn’t long before the two of them were sharing the same bed, the same flat and everything that came along with that.  Their lives were with one another, intertwined like two trees that had grown separately and then twisted together as they grew taller, appearing as one.  United.  Louis had never felt this way about anyone before.  Not even close.  Harry’s happiness mattered to him almost more than his own.  Making him smile and laugh gave him so much joy that he made it his daily mission.

 

One morning, as they were lying in bed together with Harry cuddled into Louis’ arms, Harry took his hand into his own and started to draw on the palm.  “What are you doing?” he giggled because it tickled a little.

 

“Shhhh.  I’m spelling something.” Harry replied.

 

Oh, good.  A game.  Louis loved games.  He’d figure this out in no time and then he’d demand a prize.  “L?”

 

“Mmhmm.” Harry nodded his head yes.

 

“O- V- E…” Holy shit.  They were going to say the word.  Louis’ heart was gonna pound straight out of his chest.  And Harry had gone perfectly still in his arms.  Surely he could feel it as well.  “Harry,” he choked out.

 

“Louis.” Harry whispered his name and then turned over so that they were facing each other.  Their wide-eyed stares mirrored one another, soft early morning smiles playing upon their lips. “Hi.” Harry’s smile widened and his dimples popped out.

 

“Hi.” Louis could feel his eyes crinkling at the corners, but today he didn’t care.  He wasn’t sure if it was nerves or excitement pushing his heart to beat faster, stronger. “So….”

 

“So.” Harry’s eyes were like jewels, twinkling at him along with his bright smile.  The most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen and he was quite sure no other would ever come close. “So I’m a tiny bit in love with you, actually.  Thought you might wanna know.”

 

Louis’ heart was going to burst, going to explode into a million pieces. “Is that right?  Just a tiny bit?” Louis teased as he poked a finger into one of Harry’s dimples.

 

Harry grabbed his finger away from his dimple, giggling a little before biting down on it gently.  “Right.  So maybe I love you more than a little.”

 

“Well that’s excellent news for me.” Louis leaned forward and pecked Harry on the lips before scattering small kisses along his face, on the tip of his nose and back to his lips again.  “See, as it turns out, I love you quite a lot, Harry.  Reckon I’m proper gone for you.”

  
Their happy laughter and teasing evolved into something deeper, their lips melting together to seal their love which had now been voiced out loud.  Louis isn’t sure why he’d never said it before when it seems so clear now, so obvious.  Because he’s been half in love with Harry since before he knew his name.  Of course he has been.  Sharing their lives has only deepened it further and forged a permanent bond.   _He was in love._   _They were in love._ And it was better than he’d ever imagined it could be.


End file.
